yahoo_korea_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5 - Marking of the Cold
Synopsis It's Winter in Korea and it's the season for the Marking of the Cold Plot Back in 2009 Kuku and Yaya were re-created by Country Girl South Korea herself, South Korea normally knows that Winter is coming because of 'The Marking of The Cold'. The Marking of The Cold is a old and urban Japanese-Korean legend that is bound to be true. Every November 2nd it gets cold outside. The Marking of The Cold also is a sign that it is going to snow in certain places in Korea's country. Kuku and Yaya plans to know that the rarest Yayas and Kukus in South Korea is also considered as 'The Marking of The Cold'. In certain years Crystal Yayas and Kukus come out and stays in what it looks like to be their "unnatural" habitats. The Square of Seoul is an unusual-like area where they will be mostly spotted at. One day, Kuku and Yaya noticed that the Crystallized Kukus and Yayas weren't there. Well, North Korea calls her sister saying that this years winter is going to be the worst winter instead of the best. South Korea shook in fear, because when the Marking of the Cold comes to rest it can be another sign that it may be either a blizzard or snowy hurricane. While Kuku and Yaya are put on a task from Busan, the duo realized that the Crystal Kukus and Yayas were falling in some type of trap. Yaya was brave enough to check out the trap. As she set foot, A ROPE GOT HER! Dangling from the ceiling, Yaya told Kuku that the Crystal Kukus and Yayas are being used as icicles and decoration. With that being said, Kuku went to go alert Korea as soon as possible. When SK was alerted, she and Seoul rushed to the area just to find Yaya asleep onward. Who was behind all this? Akari! She was the one to capture all these Yayas and Kukus. Akari-Chan felt awfully bad of what she did, and promise to never do it again. Hey! I think we can learn a great lesson here (I think) Lesson let's just take this as a lesson; capturing Kukus and Yayas or any human is wrong, just because you just want something not to be seen doesn't mean that you can take it upon yourself. Release Date December 18, 2017 5:43 p.m. Made in America , Filmed in Korea Re-released Notice This episode was re-released for obvious reasons. # Fans that are religious have said that the "Marking of The Cold" is a cover up for saying "The Marking of the Beast" # The scene where Yaya was dangling up in the ceiling after she fell into the trap was blocked and edited out in Japan and China to make it more friendly. The scene for Korea was way too violent and would shock children's eyes, even though death, weapons or blood was not present. # The DVD version was the earliest version that included many more drama, violence and sexual themes (not acts). This is just a remake of the episode. # The behind the scenes of the episode was more done than said. Mary (Voice actress for Yaya) made the same common mistake when Yaya gasped in the scene where she fell in to the trap. She sounded more "sexual" than "surprised" or "shooked". It's all said that in the common mistakes where Yaya was forcefully pulled up to the ceiling, her panties her shown while Kuku sat there and blushed, and the remastered is more appropriate than the original. # While going through the scenes frame by frame, the directors noticed how Yaya and Kuku physically changed into inappropriate dress-wear. FYI: The creators of the episode did not release it. All in all, the re-release or remaking of the episode was a basic home DVD video in America that was rated TV-MA on TV, but the DVD purchase should be brought by a teenager who is 15 years and up. Rating Korea: T+ (+14) Japan: K+ (+10) China: K+ (+9) America: T+ (+15)